


I got the wood all split. Two full trees in two days.

by stephbirm



Category: Rupaul’s drag race, covid19 - Fandom
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-20
Updated: 2020-04-20
Packaged: 2021-03-02 04:42:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 157
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23759287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/stephbirm/pseuds/stephbirm
Summary: Whining about how old I feel after hard yard work this weekend.
Kudos: 3





	I got the wood all split. Two full trees in two days.

My shoulders are so tired  
I was nervous lifting the milk gallon from the fridge this morning, afraid I might drop it.

My knees are so achy  
I had to gingerly place my feet on the foot rest, one slow leg at a time.

My hands are so sore  
I was picking up my coffee cup with Barbie hands, like Gigi Goode grabbing her cards in the Snatch Game.

The sides of my forearms are tired.  
Not the muscly parts, the outer edge along the bone. What is even there to get tired?

The cuts on my leg hurt  
even when I don’t move or touch them or anything

And I am so sore all over  
That I couldn’t get comfortable to sleep last night, but couldn’t stay awake at the same time.

On top of which, I USED THE DANG SUNSCREEN  
But I still got burnt. In April. In partial shade. Thanks for the genetics dad.


End file.
